Reason
by bvbarmy4lifetwd
Summary: You and your "brother" find rick and the group. You find an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

There we were in the middle of the high way fighting off walkers. I'm Alex and I'm surviving this hell with my sister Dani. We heard fighting down the road and were coming to check it out that's when the heard started towards us. We killed 2 of them and hid under them and waited that's when I herd a little girl screaming. So we took off into the woods.

A man left the girl. After he let we jumped down and grabbed her out of the hole. "Hi I'm Alex and this is my brother Dani." i said in my guy voice which we both have practiced. " Hi I'm Sophia. Can you take me to my mommy." "were you the people on the high way?" "yes" We quickly pulled her out and took her up to the highway were i met with and old friend.

But he wouldn't recognize me because we are dressed as men. A man with black came up and planted a fist to my face. I fell to the ground. I got up quickly adjusting my bandana so they couldn't tell and I had a wig on we both did. Dani grabbed Sophia and took her to her mom. the nice lady thanked us and we went to leave when the man with the black hair grabbed my hair and pulled it redneck grabbed Dani. My wig fell to the ground and my long brown hair just flowed out of the wig they all stared. Then he yanked down my bandanna. "RUN DANI RUN" I screamed but the rednecks grip was to tight and he took of the wig and the bandana. "Alex?'' "Daryl?'' we both looked at each other forever.

Then The sheriff broke the silence by asking what are names were"Alex and that's my sister Dani. And yours?" "rick that's Daryl as you know this is Lori my wife and Carl my son. That's Shane dale and Glenn." "hi" i said. Dani stared to shake so i reached into my bag and grabbed her some what. "shh its ok I'm not gonna let them get you not like the other men." I handed her her meds and she swallowed slowly and nodded. Daryl picked us both up and said he had some questions for us so we walked over to the truck and sat on the tailgate. The leader rick soon followed behind him.

"what are your names?" asked the man that took us over here. "I'm Alex and this is Dani. "How many walkers have you killed?" "to many to count and as for her (referring to Dani) She has killed about 40 or so." "i think she could answer for herself" said Daryl " um well no actually she cant she has anxiety and just took her medicine so it will be awhile before she actually talks to anyone besides me." I said standing up but got pushes down by Daryl.

" how many people have you killed" rick asked Dani looked at me and shook her head begging me not to say anything. "ya and ya'll dressin like men?" Daryl added. " well you'd bee surprised what men would to to 2 weak teenagers. not that we cant fight i can but she is weak."

" whats that supposed to mean" Daryl asked.

i quickly change the topic not wanting to bring it up. " we have supplies. in an apartment." '' it's safe" Dani adds i look at her and nod. "Its about 2 miles from here."

"okay Daryl you go with them meet us back here by sundown" Daryl nodded we all got in the truck Dani lied down in the back seat her meds are staring to kick in.

"how did you know my name?" Daryl asked " i know your brother Merle." that was all the was said the whole trip.

Daryl and i got the supplies while Dani slept in the truck. The trip was short we were soon back at the high way.

" i have a few more questions i want to ask you alone ." said rick i glaceed at the truck knowing Dani would be okay i nodded and followed rick and Daryl in to the RV.

"how long have you been with Dani" "well we were good friends in school but we got separated when it broke out. " " know ever since we got back together we call each other sisters but ya'll ruined that." i said glancing down at my bandanna.

"how long where you alone. before you met Dani"

"depends on what you mean before or after everything went to shit."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I left home when I was ten. I took off in to the woods and my mom's boyfriend was chasing me and he eventually caught up and tackled me and took his pocket knife and craved the words I will kill you." I said standing up and pulling up my shirt to show the marks along with others that he had given me.

"What are the other ones from?" asked Daryl, "And how did ya get him off ya?"

"He also gave those to me, and Merle came out of the woods. His oldest son. And pulled the man off me and knocked him out. Merle took me and raised and trained me everything I know, from trackin' to fightin'."

"So Mere told you 'bout me. I'm sorry fer what my dad did t'ya."

"Yep, he said he had a pussy li'l brother named Daryl Dixon. And that's not the worst thing," I said looking down. Daryl glanced over with a raised eyebrow.. "He... He raped me several times." I said looking down. Daryl got up and pulled me into a hug. "I got used to it after a while then this shit broke out and then huge guys I would have never been able to get off diced to get a piece as well." I said, tears threatening my eyes but them then I heard Dani screaming.

I jumped out of the RV to see Shane beating the shit out of her. I ran over and punched him in the nose, pushin' Dani into the truck. I kicked him in the gut and pinned him down, punchin' him repeatedly. Daryl pulled me off, but Shane got up and grabbed me and put a hand around my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

"ANYONE GET ANY CLOSER AND I'LL SHOOT THE LITTLE BITCH." I bit his hand hard making him scream then he let go and I kick the gun out of his hand. Rick grabbed Shane and held him down while Daryl held me down. I was kicking my way out but his grip tightens, so I finally gave up.

"Let me go! I have to check on Dani!" Daryl let me go. I opened the truck door to see Dani unconscious. I walked up to Shane and got in his face.

"YOU EVER TOUCHE HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU! I MAY BE 12 BUT I HAD A GOOD TEACHER." I ran back to the truck, grabbed my book bag and slung Dani over my shoulder and started walking. Then I found the car I had all our weapons in and grabbed my bow and my gun, then Dani's bow her gun then our knives once I got everything ready I grabbed her again and started waking. I was only about twenty feet from the group.

" we cant just let her go" Daryl said

" let the bitches go!" said Shane. Daryl walked up and punched Shane right in the face then took off after the 2 girls. he new that she wouldn't come back so he picked her up and and carried the struggling girl and her best friend back to the RV.

" sit down and don't move" Daryl said. Alex pulled out her backpack and grabbed some alcohol and poured on to a rag and clean up Dani who was still knocked out but at least she doesn't feel it.

Within a day Dani was back on her feet. Alex and Shane still hated each other and Alex always felt eyes on her. By then they were at the farm some girl came and took Lori and said rick needed her Carl was shot but we was awake and alive know ready to start moving. Both girls met up with an old friend.

"Carl?"

Alex said Carl was good friends with both the girls and ale never said anything to anyone except Dani that she had a crush on Carl ever since kindergarten when they first met. So ever since then the 3 formed a pack with each other and stuck up for each other because they were always bullied. Alex walked Carl home a few times because when he went alone he would always get attacked and he was such a small boy so there wasn't much he could do.

" Alex. Dani?" Carl said.

shocked to see his 2 best friends standing there. he never told anyone but Dani that he liked Alex since kindergarten. She had always beat up the bullies if the ever tried so much as to talk to him and he loved that. Dani he knew wouldn't say anything.

"H-how are you feeling?" asked Alex still shocked that is was him.

" I'm good. ready to get out of this damn bed though." just then rick walked in

."Hey! just because Alex and Dani cuss don't mean you can." Carl sighed " anyway you 2 girls should go do our chores."

they walked outside. Dani walked over to Lori to help her with the Landry and Alex walked over to Daryl who was going somewhere probably hunting.

" hey can i go huntin with you?" Alex asked its been about a month since she has gone hunting and she missed it.

" do you know how to hunt?"

"yes Merle taught me"

" well what every you kill you gut and skin." he said trying to find some reason for her not to go.

" okay that's probably my favorite part bout huntin." Daryl sigh

"fine go on and get yer bow leavin in 2 so get a move on it sunshine." Daryl had grown to start calling her sunshine and he still called Dani Dani.

While he was waiting for the girl he had realized that he remembered Merle sayin that he had to go because he'd got someone to live for some that needed him. Alex had started calling Daryl uncle Daryl and confessed that she a always called Merle dad after a few weeks of there parents bein together.

" uncle Daryl" Alex said trying to get him out of the trance.

"Daryl!"

"huh what's the matter sunshine."

"nothin I'm ready ta go"

" oh well lets get goin"

they both leaped over the fence and headed toward the woods once the were out there a good 20 minutes Alex took off in the other direction." sunshine get your ass back here" When he caught up to her he saw her pullin her arrow outa somethin. "

got a 9 pointer" she said full of pride

" you scared the hell outta me sunshine don't ever do that again."

"what you don't want me to catch dinner that will last at least a week." she said with a smirk as Daryl look down at the catch.

He looked over a her and smacked her upside the head not hard but enough to make her lose her balance a wobble back and forth. "you know what i mean" he said looking over at her while she rubbed her head.

" ow that hurt what the fuck was that for." "hey ya better watch your mouth sunshine"

"Dad let me cuss so ima do what i want." Daryl rolled his eyes and went to pick up the deer.

"No. I got it you just take my bow." he look down at her thinking she wasn't able to carry it.

"what my catch my responsibility. When we get back will you help me string it up though." "ya sure but if you can't handle it let me know and i will carry it."

"i can handle it i carried all dads shit his weapons and his catches." Daryl just nodded and she slung the deer over her shoulders proving that she could clearly handle herself.

Alex and Daryl just got back from hunting when they entered the camp seeing Carl was up and feeling better. Dani look over to Alex with a worried look and Alex have her a reassuring glance and continued til she found a nice tree to tie the deer up.

" nice kill Daryl. Should be enough to last us a week."rick and lori said.

" i didn't kill it sunshine here kill this one." he said feeling proud to be called her uncle.

"no way she could have killed that" rick said " I believe it" both Dani and Carl looked over at the 2.

"how do you thing we stayed a live for so long." was all Dani said.

"Ya i believe it because on the days Alex would walk home with me. The days i had to walk home. She would always be killing squires or something with the pocket knife she carried around in her backpack." Carl said remembering the days when you weren't killing undead walkers.

" Yup Merle and i always had an after school snack it was always a fresh kill so she would freak out and i would get yelled at by my mom and sent to my room. Then Mr. Dixon would-" Alex said looking down not saying what would happen next after came up.

Everyone went to bed with full bellies. Alex and Dani slept up in a tree. everyone else went to there tents even Daryl.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia got in to a fight with her mom and took off into the woods .As we thought but there were no tracks. We all looked for days but we couldn't find her. Carl was so worried and so was carol she lost her once and wasn't gonna loss her again. I had been a week Daryl coming back half dead saying he saw Merle. Alex took off into the woods to see if she could find any tracks but all she found were Daryl's. He must have been seeing things.

That night rick was on watch when Alex jumped down the tree. "everything okay?" rick asked noticing her sniffling and was worried. She nodded and walked towards the woods. "hey i cant risk you going out there." rick said as she grabbed her wrist.

" I'm gonna find Sophia." was all she said then broke from his grasp and took off in to the woods.

Rick was out of breath and running towards Daryl's camp. When he got there he tapped on the tent. "Daryl...Daryl you awake?" Daryl stepped out of the tent.

"What do ya want i was finally gettin some sleep." he groaned. "

Its Alex...she"

"She what! what happened to her" Daryl was both worried and angry.

"She went out to look for Sophia." With that Daryl grabbed his crossbow and headed to the area of woods were she had left. Sure he could track her.

Sure I was looking for Sophia I heard she meant a lot to Carl so I wanted to find her but I also wanted to get away. I have been having nightmares where I watch everyone I love ricks group , Dani, Merle everyone getting torn away from me. So, when ever I was upset Merle would let me walk threw the woods. God did I miss him. I heard he was being an asshole and got him self chained to the roof of a building and left there and I still worry about him even thought I know he is okay. I mean its Merle He was born to survive this kinda world and so was I.

I was in my mom and dads tent worrying about Alex because dad came into the tent thinking i was asleep to tell mom that Alex has taken off into the woods. so i lied there waiting for her to get back to the camp. I know she is strong but i just cant help but worry about her I mean I think I might love her. I will talk to Dani in the morning even though it's almost dawn and everyone will be up soon asking where she is.

I was walking running threw the wood looking for her "sunshine!" "Alex! Where are you." damn it why the hell did she come out here. Look. I thought to my self I bent down and found her boot track. I started to follow them till I found her on a huge rock curled up. "Hey Alex" "sunshine you 'right?"

I was interrupted by someone I shot up and had my gun pointed but i put it down when I realized it was uncle Daryl. "sunshine you 'right." I looked down not wanting my weakness to show. God what would Merle say. I didn't raise no pussy now suck it up buttercup.

" Would disappoint Merle" was all I could get out before I broke down. Darly came over and hugged me

"shhh Sunshine. Shhh. He would be proud that you have been so strong an that you beat the piss outa Shane." I laughed. Daryl was rocking me slowly I hadn't realized how tried I was until i started to fall asleep in Daryl's arms.

We sat there for about 20 minuets before i realized she had fallen asleep. Poor thing probably hasn't gotten any sleep with Watching over Dani and her nightmares. I knew she had them because the last few days I have taken watch at night and hear her in her sleep Repeat Merle's name and everyone else's. I also know that she likes Carl because I heard her mumble I love you Carl in her sleep. Plus I can see it in the way she looks at him. I guess since Merle isn't here I'm gonna have to me her dad when it comes to the dating shit because I can also tell that he likes her as well. I see the same sparkle in his eyes when they look at each other. I picked her up bridal style and carried her bow over my shoulder along with a picture of Merle and her both glaring at each other.

I entered camp it was about 6 in the morning and everyone one was up. Alex was still asleep in my arms. The first ones to run up to me was Carl and Dani. "Is she okay?" Carl asked I nodded. Dani gave me a worried look but i nodded and gave her a slight smile. Next carol came up

" Did you find my baby girl?"

"no sorry " I then realized Alex must have told rick that she was gonna go out and look for Sophia.

"whats that?" Rick and Dani asked. They were referring to the photo in her hands.

"That's a picture her and my brother." Dani went to grab it but Alex snapped awake and grabbed her wrist.

I woke up to someone grabbing my photo I snapped a wake and grabbed what ever was touching me. I let go when I realized it was Dani. "Sorry thought you were a walker." Daryl laughed. "what" I said

" I find it funny that after you fell asleep i accidentally hit your head off a few trees but didn't wake up i think you just thought some one was gonna take that picture." I looked down at the photo.

"Can we see it?" asked Dani I nodded my head and lifted the photo of Merle and I. It was a picture of us glaring at each other. In the photo i had just gotten done wiping icing off my face and i punched Merle in the stomach and we were ready to go at it. And if you thought we got along all the time your wrong.

" Why are you to glaring at each other?" Carl asked.

"Well you see it was my birthday and Merle shoved a cupcake in my face I wiped all the icing off and punched him in the stomach and by then we were gonna kill each other is Mr. Dixon wouldn't have come in."

"Mr. Dixon?" Dani asked.

" My dad and his name was Nathan." Daryl said

"oh" was all I said and looked back down at the photo and smiled. Then there where gun shots and Daryl dropped me and my head it a rock. Everything went black.

My brother did come back. I though while she was showing everyone the photo.

They all ran to the shots except for Dani and Alex. Dani was trying to wake Alex up but she was out cold and her head was bleeding. Dani tried to carry her but was to weak so sat with her till someone came back


End file.
